Precious Memories
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: Tohru was led home by a boy when she was little. What does the boy think about that. This is saying Kyo is the boy. Haven't read all the GNs. COMPLETE
1. Her POV

This is my first none omnipresent POV, so don't hurt me. This is based on the story the Tohru told her friends at the sleepover in the Fruits Basket Manga, Volume 2. This is supposing that Kyo is the boy in the story. I haven't read all the Volumes, only 1-5, so I can't be sure yet. The chapters are short, and it will most likely only be 3 chapters long. But it should be sweet, so bear the shortness with me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tohru hung a sheet on the clothes line. "It's windy today. The laundry should dry fast." A gust of wind blew through her hair, and through her bedroom window. A hat flies of towards the forest. "Oh no!" Tohru ran after it, she had just finished hanging laundry.  
  
It got lower to the ground and Tohru caught it, she hugged it close. "Whew! I almost lost it." She looked at the hat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Shrimp! Why are you running away?" A boy called.

"Yea! Crybaby! Crybaby! Running away!" Other boys chanted as the chased a girl.

I remember, always being teased by the boys when I was young. I was chased sometimes as they teased me. One day, I ran away until I was out of breath. I noticed only then that I had no clue where I was. But out of fear of the boys, I hid. I remember sitting there all night, crying.

As the sun rose and I began to run out of tears, I got the strange feeling I was being watched. When I raised me head I saw a boy wearing a hat. The hat hid his face, but his hair was a fiery color. He ran off and for some reason, I followed.

I kept stumbling, and I thought I'd lost him. But he waited for me. I didn't realize where I was until he put his hat on my head and I saw my house. He had led me home. I went to thank him, and maybe see who he was, but he was gone.

I looked around for him for a moment and then turned and ran off, to my mom's open arms. We cried as we hugged, I was so happy, and the boy passed out of my thought. When I remembered the hat I prayed that someday I would meet that boy again. He was so nice, and mysterious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tohru walked back to the house, with the hat on her head, and smiled. She decided it was about time to make lunch. Shigure was at the main house for the day and Yuki was busy with some work elsewhere, so it was just Kyo and herself for lunch today.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I shall post the next chapter soon, seeing as how all I have to do is type it up, it's already written on paper. I wrote it during school. Next chapter is NOT a simultaneous thing, it happens just after Tohru comes back. Chapter 2 is Kyo's POV...I hope.


	2. His POV

Kyo sat on the roof. He looked down and saw Tohru walking out of the forest with a hat on her head. "A hat?" He wondered. It looked familiar and as he thought about it he remembered Tohru telling her friends about a boy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was walking along a road in the early morning when I heard someone crying. I followed the sound until I found a girl, sitting on the ground crying. Despite how old I was I thought she was cute, and I wondered why she was crying. When she looked at me I made sure to keep my face hidden from her. I wasn't even supposed to be out.

I decided that I wanted to help her, and I guessed that she was lost. I ran off and she followed me. I had to wait several times for her, because she kept tripping. When she was completely out of breath I stopped and looked around.

Somehow, I knew this was her house, So I got ready to leave. But for some reason I couldn't. I looked back at her, she was still breathing hard and hadn't looked up yet. She didn't even know if I was still there or not.

Before I knew what was happening, the hat was off my head and in my hand. I placed it lightly on her head and smiled. When she looked up I was gone, so she looked around and smiled when she saw the house. I knew I had guessed right. I stood around the corner, and in a way I was happy she had my hat.

I watched as she ran up the steps of the house, the hat falling off her head, and jumping into her mother's open arms. They both were crying with joy. For a moment I stood there and watched her, I wished my life had been so great.

I saw her go back and pick up the hat, she looked around and I moved out of view. Satisfied, I turned and left, not bothering to learn the girl's name. But I hoped to see her again. Until I met Tohru, I totally forgot about that girl. When she told that story, it all came back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She probably doesn't care." Kyo said softly. He thought of how Tohru always had on a smile, and never thought of herself. "She's always thinking about someone else...Tohru is so kind, she couldn't forget or not care about anyone." He looked at the roof.

"Kyo! Lunch is ready!" Tohru called from the kitchen.

"Alright!" Kyo jumped down and went to eat. Maybe someday soon he would ask Tohru about it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, another short one. Next chapter is probably the last chapter and will take longer to put up because I haven't written it yet. I'll be working on it and this will probably be the first story I COMPLETE! That will be great. If this one isn't as good as the last one, think of it this way. Kyo is a guy, I am a girl. Ok, that explains it. Anyways, Bye!


	3. In The End

Hi! I'm sorry to Artemis, I'm not sure how to make them any longer and the story really only has enough reason for being to fit into 3 chapters.

Also, I got a review with a spoiler saying that in Chapter 48 it was proved that the boy wasn't Kyo but I don't care. My story is based on a reality where it is Kyo.

Thanks go out to Aura Black Chan, Akura Girl, Naroki, Fornax, and Anya Shojo. If I missed anyone, sorry and I thank you too. is happy that she finally has a story that people review to.

Oh yea! Artemis! This chapter is longer than the others...I think...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyo jumped down from the roof to get his lunch. Tohru handed it to him and smiled. She was still wearing the hat. Kyo was fighting himself on whether or not to spill it right there.

"Hey Kyo?" Tohru asked as she got herself some.

"Yea?"

"How about we eat outside today? It's beautiful out there today." She smiled.

"Whatever." So they ate outside.

While eating Tohru noticed that Kyo seemed frustrated. She didn't understand, 'Did I do something to upset him? Maybe he didn't like to eat outside? But that's ridiculous. He lived in the mountains for four months.' She thought

For some reason Tohru placed the hat on Kyo's head, bringing him out of his thoughts. Tohru thought he looked cute with the hat on. Kyo had just put a piece of food in his mouth.

"You look kind of like a boy I met when I was younger." She smiled.

Kyo nearly choked on his food. Tohru gasped and began patting Kyo on the back. She didn't know what to do when someone choked, but you can't perform the Heimlich maneuver.

Kyo sat up. "Don't say stupid things like that!" He yelled, standing up.

"I'm sorry." Tohru seemed to shrink.

Kyo took the hat off and replaced it on Tohru's head, just like he did before. Tohru gets the feeling that this has happened before.

"Ah forget it!" Kyo said, turning to leave. "I'm leaving." Kyo stopped just before entering the house. He seemed to be trying to say something, but not knowing what to say. Finally words came out of his mouth. "Ah...just don't go running off, just so you can get lost again." He said as Tohru looked about to cry. He went inside.

Tohru stared for a moment before it clicked.

The boy, Fiery hair, The hat Kyo, Fiery hair, The hat

"Kyo..."she mumbled, getting up and walking slowly inside. She found that Kyo was standing just inside the door.

Before he could say anything, Tohru began crying and hugged him. He became a cat.

"Kyo..." Tohru was still hugging him and crying slightly. "Thank You." Kyo stared up at her. "For everything."

'She knows it was mean, that I didn't tell her. And yet she's happy all the same, just because I exist.' Kyo thought.

For awhile they sat there, Tohru hugging a cat. After what seemed like forever Tohru released Kyo from the hug and he transformed back.

While trying to look away, Tohru tripped and fell, head outside, body inside. When Kyo had put his clothes on he helped her up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said softly. A smile covered her face. "I'm so happy, Kyo."

Kyo was just a little surprised but soon a small smile appeared on his face. He wondered how the rat would feel if he told him about today's adventure.

'Nah, he can figure it out himself..'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, sorry it took so long. My sister was supposed to post it. (Cause I didn't know how to) But of course, she didn't. This story is now COMPLETE! -Happy-

-Jessica-


End file.
